


Baby Marcos

by Nerd_Cake



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're welcome. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Marcos

It was already Friday. Which was completely ridiculous. Marcos had never dreaded a weekend so much in his life. It was particularly for one reason, or one person, really. Marcos should be wanting to go home and sleep for two days straight, seeing as his girlfriend just broke up with him, but it was the complete opposite.  
Marcos hadn't wanted to admit it at first, but the more he tried to fight how he felt, his feelings became stronger. They kept him up at night, his thoughts, about a boy. That was the worst part. It was against everything he'd been taught growing up.  
But over time Marcos noticed more and more things about Corby. Like how he owns numerous hoodies, and how his hair falls sloppily on the wrong side of his head sometimes. And when he laughs he doesn't hold back, but it still isn't loud, it's just right. Maybe he's a little delusional because he's over the moon about the way this boy looks, but it all feels /just right/.  
Marcos had been planning it all day. When he got home he would go about his normal routine. Dinner, shower, maybe spend a while on his laptop. But when it was time for everyone to sleep he'd climb in to bed and wait until his brothers were out-cold.  
He crawled out of bed and slipped out of his bedroom. He didn't bother turning the light on in the bathroom, he wouldn't be in it for long. Once he got the window open, he climbed up on the counter and worked his way out of it. It wasn't easy, but he managed.  
He closed the window behind himself and prayed silently that no one woke up to find him gone. With his jacket on his back and his shoes on his feet, he was set for the walk nearly six to seven blocks and maybe even ten from where he was staying.  
He didn't mind the long walk, it would give him time to think things through. Like, did he really want to go through with what he was doing? If he went back now he'd just be left with 'what if's.  
Before Marcos knew it he was standing in front of a small grayish-blue house and taking a deep breath. He went around the side of the house and into the backyard. If he remembered correctly, Corby's room was in the far back of the house. He had at least four windows in his bedroom, the question was, which one would Marcos knock on?  
He decided on the one closest to where he was, knocking a few times until a light came on. The curtains pulled back and Corby stood behind the window wearing a tank top and some boxer shorts. Marcos gulped trying to keep his pulse regular and his dick from tenting his pants. "Baby Marcos?" Marcos' heart nearly jumped out of his chest hearing his nickname coming from Corby's perfect lips. "Hey." he said shakily.  
Corby unlatched the window and slid the pane up so Marcos could climb through. Corby helped him up and Marcos took off his muddy shoes. They'd been having so much rain lately, and he really wished he hadn't gotten Corby's floor all muddy.  
"I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's fine." Corby assured him, but he looked a little perplexed about the situation. "I um...wanted to come see you." Marcos said. Corby's cheeks tinged in pink color. "Oh...well uh...let me put some pants on, okay?"  
Marcos blushed himself, nodding and looking away so Corby could put on some sweats. He couldn't help the fact that Corby had a nice ass though. He really wished he could. Or did he?  
"I was just about to go to sleep." Corby said laughing lightly. Marcos looked at his mussy hair and loose sheets. "Oh, sorry." Corby smiled. "It's okay, tell me what's on your mind." he said sitting on his bed and patting the spot beside him for Marcos to sit with him.  
Marcos sat and tried gulping down the lump in his throat. "Heather broke up with me." Marcos said. Corby looked shocked. "I'm so sorry to hear that." he said. Marcos shook his head. "I'm really okay, which is the problem." Corby's brows stitched together, and Marcos wanted to move closer to him. "I don't understand." Corby mumbled in confusion.  
Marcos sighed looking at his hands in his lap and fumbling with his fingers. "Well normally when someone you care about dumps you, you're supposed to be upset, but I'm just not."  
"Oh." Corby said after a moment. "Why do you think you're not?" Marcos bit his bottom lip. "I uh...I think I never really liked her all that much. Er, I mean I did, just not a lot... I like someone else." Corby nodded. "Okay..." Marcos looked at him, eyes traveling over his face cautiously.  
"Can you guess who?" he asked. Marcos noticed Corby gulp nervously. "I-I don't know." Marcos scooted closer. "I think you do." Corby laughed nervously, but it faltered off into silence as the two boys stared at each other. After a while he spoke.  
"You know...I wish you were my age. Then it would be okay to kiss you." he nearly whispered, cheeks burning red. Marcos leaned closer to press his mouth to Corby's. "It's okay." he mumbled. He really wanted it. No matter his age, or Corby's... God, he really fucking wanted it.  
When Corby kissed Marcos back it felt like everything finally made sense. Like every feeling he's had was finally confirmed. It wasn't a phase, or some kind of weird thought that wouldn't leave him alone. He /really/ fucking liked Corby.  
So much that when Corby's fingers carded through his long near-black hair, he pulled him closer begging for more. Corby's lips parted allowing his throat to let go of a soft moan. Marcos whimpered because, he loved the sound more than he should.  
"We can't." Corby mumbled. Marcos took his bottom lip between his teeth. It was so much different than kissing a girl, so much better. "I won't tell if you don't." Marcos whispered. Corby moaned pushing Marcos on his back and claiming his lips again.  
Marcos only wanted to admit his feelings for Corby; never even thought about taking it any farther, but now that they'd started he didn't know how to stop. Didn't want to.  
Corby's hands were searching the skin of his bare stomach before he felt it. That feeling in the pit of his stomach when he got too excited. It was too much to handle with Corby's touch, and he was growing harder by the second. He pulled Corby's hips closer to his so that he could feel, and when Corby let out a low groan he knew that he was driving him crazy.  
"We need a few things first." Corby whispered pressing his hips against Marcos' and grinding down a little before leaving completely. Marcos was a mess of panted breaths and flushed skin. And when Corby came back shirtless with a condom and lube in one hand Marcos became a little nervous. "Have you ever...?" Corby trailed off in question.  
Marcos wanted to lie, but he really couldn't. Not if he really wanted this. "Only my fingers." Corby took a sharp breath at his words. "Okay." Marcos could tell that just the thought was enough for Corby. "I'll prep you...it won't hurt so much, okay?" he asked, voice shaky.  
Marcos decided to trust his crush, not quite understanding how things escalated so quickly, but wanting them to continue in the way they were nonetheless. He sat up and let Corby help him pull off his shirt, allowing his warm hands to wonder his frame.  
"You're incredible." he mumbled pushing Marcos on his back so that he could pull off his pants and his briefs along with them. As soon as Marcos' heavy cock slapped against his taut stomach Corby's eyes seemed dark with lust.  
"Just amazing." Corby mumbled taking Marcos' girth into his fist and gliding his thumb over the head. Marcos moaned, the feeling of Corby's had sending delicious waves of pleasure up his spine. "Can I...?" Corby asked. Marcos nodded eagerly making Corby smile.  
Marcos was cute and inexperienced. Corby liked the thought. Liked the way Marcos' face scrunched up when he took his dick in his mouth. "C-Corby..." Marcos moaned, his fingers sliding into Corby's long hair. As soon as Corby's mouth popped off Marcos was whining.  
Corby jerked his member, but it was hardly enough. "You want it?" Corby asked. Marcos nodded in answer, and Corby helped him onto his stomach.  
Marcos' hair fell into his face as Corby lifted his hips off of the bed. He heard the snick of a bottle and Corby slicking up his fingers. "Ready?" he almost whispers. "Please." Marcos begs. He wanted it so badly he'd cry for it. Corby nudged one finger in to the knuckle, and Marcos' breath hitched.  
"Okay?" Corby asked. Marcos nodded and Corby pulled his finger out before pushing it back in and curling it inside of him. Marcos gasped feeling Corby hit something. A wonderful bundle of nerves that sent chills racking his frame and his lungs fluttering in some odd sensation.  
He shuddered. "Oh, fuck." Corby sighed. "God." he mumbled adding a second finger and scissoring. Marcos was hardly ready for it, but he enjoyed the burn a little bit. Reminded him that Corby was the first to touch him like this and it made liquid heat roll down his back and moans spill from his mouth. Pretty soon he was pushing back on Corby's fingers and wanting third.  
Corby gave it to him. Pressed his fingers in and when Marcos stilled, he curled them to take his mind off of the burn of the stretch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Marcos panted, pressing his face into the mattress. "God, you're so tight, Baby Marcos."  
Marcos keened and Corby's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "Holy shit." Marcos was rocking his hips back in no time, and Corby knew that meant he wanted him inside asap.  
He pulled his fingers out, Marcos' hips moving back to follow. Marcos' let out a helpless sound when he lost Corby's fingers, but he had to contain himself when Corby lined up to push his head in. "Here comes the hard part. Don't be too loud, okay?" Corby murmured, hands massaging Marcos' back. Marcos nodded waiting for Corby to go inside.  
Once he was, Marcos understood why he said it was the hardest part. It hurt like hell. That was until Corby's length was inside and Marcos was a mess; sweaty, and whining. "Okay?" Corby asked still massaging at Marcos' back wanting him to be okay.  
Marcos nodded although he, in fact, did not feel okay at all. Corby kept still for a moment and Marcos was grateful for it. It gave him time to adjust. Once the pain subsided a little bit he rocked his hips back. Corby moaned softly holding Marcos' hips still.  
"You're amazing..." he praised rocking his hips slowly and softly to start. He didn't want to hurt his baby Marcos. Marcos whined into the mattress as Corby took him. It wasn't with everything he had, but for now this was more than enough. Marcos could tell that by morning this dull ache would be so much worse, but it was all worth it.  
Because, he had Corby, and that was all he needed.


End file.
